How To Save A Life
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: A lemon with random OC and Kakuzu.


Me: Yay my second lemon!

Kakuzu: Yea.. Yea.. *counts money*

Me: You should be happy Kakuzu-kun it's for you!

Kakuzu: *Stops counting* Oh well that's a different story then.

Me: ^^ I knew that would get your attention.

Kakuzu: JoJo doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

You laid on the cold muddy ground as tears were pouring from your eyes. You saw the blood all over your clothes and your breath could be seen in the icy cold night. Tears ran down your face as you got up shakily and limped through the trees until you tripped over a root and fell face first in the mud. You laid there as it began raining hard on your shaking form and you began to think about earlier that day. You had just gotten back from an A mission and you were exhausted, you walked into your compound and you noticed it was deathly quiet so your eye brows scrunched together and you walked into your house. You called for your parents but there was no answer so you got worried and ran to there room but held in a scream as they were found all over the room. Tears came to your eyes as you ran out of the house and you went to your cousins house and as you were turning the corner some huge force hit you knocking you out. When your eyes had opened you saw your cousins body lying over you and you let a scream escape your mouth as you pushed his bloody body off of you and saw it was evening time and your little nieces and nephews bodies littered the ground and you began to burst into tears and kept running until you ended up in the predicament you are in now. You got up and leaned against a tree and looked down at the ground.

"I... I have nothing now.." You whispered to yourself as fresh tears fell from your crystal blue eyes.

You thought about when your boyfriend of 3 years had began cheating on you and how all of your friends had left you because they thought you were better than them. You're family was all that you had left in a real life and now it was gone. You reached for your pouch and pulled out a freshly sharped kuni and put it shakily to your wrist. *There's nothing left for me so why should I not...* You closed your eyes and let the kuni slid along your wrist leaving a small channel of blood begin to seep through. You then took the kuni in your now bloody hand and brought it along your other wrist and your face twisted up in pleasure and pain as the ruby red liquid dripped down onto a small puddle that had built up. You laid your back and looked up at the crying sky and smiled lightly having some release from this life. Your arms became numb and you sighed and closed your eyes feeling light headed. *Soon I'll be with them...I'll have someone who cares...* You slowly sunk to the ground as half your face went into the puddle that was mixed with your blood and your world slowly faded and everything went black.

Your eyes suddenly fluttered open and you groaned and began sitting up. *What the hell...* You saw you were in a cave and you blinked and looked down at your wrist to see they were sewn and the bleeding had stopped. You furrowed your eye brow and tried to find your pouch.

"Don't bother." A voice said and you turned to see a silhouette of someone right outside the entrance to the cave.

You blinked as he walked in and you saw a man with stitches covering visible parts if his body and a mask over his face, along with a pair of captivating green eyes. He walked towards you and examined the stitch work and then looked at you.

"Why did you save me...I wanted to die.." You said barely over a whisper while looking down at your now scarred wrists.

"Why would you want to die?" His deep alluring voice asked as he watched your movements carefully.

"I have no life left...please just let me end it in peace." You said looking up as if pleading and hoping he'll get the hint.

"Sorry but I can't just let people kill themselves, surely there is someone or something better than trying to take your own life." He said still looking down at you.

Tears began to well up in your eyes as your hands gripped the ground and you said shakily, "Sorry to disappoint you but I have no one to care for me no one to give me a life anymore..."

You felt him lift your chin and he looked down at you and said, "Well I didn't want you to die, I must count for something."

You blinked at him but moved your head away from his hand and stood up but had to support yourself against the cave wall.

"You don't care you probably are just taking pity on me cause I'm pathetic." You said and looked at him as your eyes hardened.

"You seem so sure of yourself. You know nothing about me." He said moving closer to you but you got in a fighting stance and glared at him.

"I will not allow you to interfere with what I want to do and I'll stop you by force if I have to." You said as your cheeks began to heat up and you knew you had probably developed a cold at least that's what you were telling yourself. Truth be told you were rather flattered that someone actually thought your life was worth saving but you would never admit it to him or even yourself.

He approached you and grabbed onto your shoulders and his face was a few inches away from yours as he brought down his mask and put his mouth right next to yours.

"Why are you doing this.." You said hoarsely watching him as his hands traveled to your sides.

"Does it matter you want to die anyway why not live a little first." He said and crashed his lips onto your and your eyes widened.

His hands traveled down further as your cheeks became brighter and you gave in kissing back and your eyes fluttered closed. Your hands traveled up his neck and into his hair as you felt him smirk into the kiss. You felt him push you up against the cave wall and you grunted as your back hit it roughly. He began to unbutton your shirt as you tugged at his cloak and threw it somewhere in the cave. Once your shirt was off he took off your chest bindings and you yanked off his shirt. He lifted you up more telling you to wrap your legs around him as you listened. His mouth began to travel down your neck and he began sucking on your soft spot as you moaned. His hands traveled to your chest as he began kneading them roughly. You let a little groan escape your lips as you reached down and began unbuttoning his pants and they slid down as he kicked them off and moved his mouth down to your chest and began sucking furiously. You pulled him closer feeling him hard against your inner thigh and you began grinding making him groan and he begin to unbutton your pants. You let your legs go down so he could pull them off completely and your panties soon followed as you reached down and took his boxers off leaving you both naked. He brought your legs up around his waist and brought his mouth to yours again.

He lifted your hips up and crashed into you causing you to scream in pain into his mouth. Tears poured down your eyes as he wiped them away and you got used to it and rocked your hips lightly giving him the okay and he began pumping inside you at a steady pace. He grunted as he made your back hit the ice cold cave wall over and over again and you moaned clawing at his back as he began to move slower.

"F.. Faster..." You said as he slowed down and looked at you.

"What was that you need to say it louder." He said going even slower and you growled at him.

"Go f*cking faster!" You yelled and he smiled and began going faster making you moan louder.

He then hit your sweet spot as you shuddered against him and he smirked and repeated what he did as your body felt like it was on fire. Your body began to shake as you became tighter and you came with him shortly following you. You slumped against the wall but he held you up so you wouldn't fall and brought your stitched wrist up and kissed it lightly.

"So do you still want to kill yourself?" He asked getting his breath back.

"Well.. I still don't know your name.." You said panting softly.

He chuckled lightly and said, "It's Kakuzu."

* * *

Me: *Waves hand in front of face* Wow it just got really hot in here.

Kakuzu: Speak for yourself..

Me: Well anyway I was thinking of making this into an actual story (And Kakuzu wont seem so OOC cause I already know how the story is going to go.) so if there are people out there interested in reading it then let me know!

Kakuzu: And don't forget to review.


End file.
